


Silent Hell

by K_Taikatalvi



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Taikatalvi/pseuds/K_Taikatalvi
Summary: "No sé qué clase de infierno me espera ahí, pero no tengo otra elección..."SH3El pueblo maldito convoca a aquellos que son perseguidos por sus demonios.
Kudos: 5





	1. Ambiente pulsante

**Author's Note:**

> o Los eventos no tienen lugar en la trama  
> o Podría decirse que es un AU  
> o El nen y el uso del mismo, así como las relaciones entre personajes permanecen iguales  
> o Tanto Silent Hill como HxH al igual que sus personajes y trama, etc., son propiedad de Konami/Team Silent y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente.  
> o Siendo un crossover se conservarán elementos primordiales de los juegos de SH  
> o No es adaptación de ningún título de la franquicia SH con personajes de HxH  
> o A pesar de hilarse con ciertos acontecimientos de los juegos de SH, cada historia seguirá un curso distinto; dichos acontecimientos tienen únicamente la función de introducir a los otros personajes (HxH) de la manera más coherente posible y justificable.  
> o El título de esta historia, así como algunos títulos de capítulos son o serán nombres de Soundtracks de la franquicia Silent Hill, siendo los autores e interpretes: Akira Yamaoka, Jeff Danna y Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. 
> 
> Habiendo dicho esto, y esperando que la historia les guste... Iniciemos que la cosa va para largo.  
> Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica es bienvenida.

A Mizaistom Nana se le hizo fácil revisar perfiles de novatos que pudieran ayudarlo a resolver un caso que había sido de su interés de inmediato. Tras varias horas de búsqueda anotó solo dos nombres. Pudo elegir a otros cazadores con experiencia, incluso haberlo hecho solo, pero no.

____________________________________________

Un alto pelinegro estaba a poco de arribar al punto de encuentro y aún cavilaba el no haberse negado a asistir, si, un amigo suyo iría también, pero no era una variable que mediara su elección. Era... algo más.

El letrero indicaba que había llegado a su destino.

"South Ashfield Heights"

-Bien, este debe ser el edificio de departamentos...- Acto seguido, bajó del auto y ni corto ni perezoso se adentró en el lugar. 

-¡Leorio! ¡Por aquí!- Le llamó en anfitrión, con una sonrisa.

-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto- Se disculpó mientras llevaba el brazo derecho a la nuca. 

-Me da gusto verte, Leorio- Dijo un rubio conocido, devolviendo el gesto al pelinegro. - Ha sido un tiempo-

Habiendo saludado apropiadamente, el más alto, se incorporó a la mesa llena de papeles y archivos   
-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, les explicaré los detalles- Un serio Mizai mostró fotografías y documentos de la policía así como segmentos periodísticos sobre el asunto. El hombre que buscamos se hace llamar Walter Sullivan, es un asesino; hace tres años, cobró la vida de 10 personas en tan solo dos días; le sacaba el corazón a las víctimas. Como pueden ver en las imágenes, los marcaba con ciertos números, incluso se dio el lujo de escribirles su nombre...

\- Si su nombre está ahí entonces con algún registro pudieron encontrarlo fácilmente. ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?- Cuestionó el Kurta

-Eso es porque no existe ningún registro de ese hombre, es como alguien de Ciudad Meteoro, ademas, cada que la policía arribaba a la escena del crimen no hallaron ni huellas dactilares ni fibras de algún tipo. Solo tienen su nombre y nadie, hasta ahora, sabía su apariencia; un informe policial indicó que lo habían capturado, juzgado y condenado, sin embargo se suicidó encajándose una cuchara sopera en la garganta.

\- Espera... ¿Entonces está muerto? ¿No era el por quien vinimos hasta aquí?- Comentó exaltado el futuro médico.

\- Y así es, déjame continuar. Un periodista llamado Joseph Schreiber, alegó que el hombre que apresaron no era el verdadero Walter, y a pocos días del supuesto suicidio el hombre de aquí - Señaló una de las fotografías- Frank Sunderland, quien es el superintendente, junto con otros residentes del complejo, entre ellos Schreiber, vieron a un hombre de cabello largo merodeando el apartamento 302, curiosamente, Frank, al ir a verificar no encontró nada.

\- ¿Ese pudo haber sido entonces el verdadero Walter?

-¿Pero por qué merodear esa habitación?-Kurapika preguntó desconcertado

-Era el departamento de Joseph, seguro lo buscaba por curioso ya que no mucho tiempo después de este incidente, éste periodista revisó la tumba se Walter y encontró un número tallado en la lápida como en las otras víctimas pero ningún rastro del cuerpo. Hace 6 meses Joseph desapareció. Y recientemente inició una segunda serie de asesinatos, los policías la atribuyen a algún imitador o fan del asesino ya que los cuerpos han sido hallados en condiciones similares, tenían los números pero no el nombre tallado y el corazón estaba intacto. Las víctimas que van hasta el momento fueron reconocidas como Cynthia Velásquez y Jasper Gein. 

-Entonces puede no ser un imitador...- Dijo el futuro médico mientras observaba con detalle cada imagen entre sus dedos. 

\- Así es, observen bien los números de cada víctima. ¿Pueden decirme si es un número 1 o una diagonal lo que separa a los 4 números restantes en cada cuerpo?

\- Pues, si lo vemos como un 1 no le encuentro mucho sentido, por lo menos no a simple vista. Pero si lo convertimos en una diagonal... 

-Podríamos decir que Sullivan tiene el objetivo de asesinar a un total de 21 personas. ¿Para qué o por qué? Habrá que averiguarlo, podría ser un número clave a saber sobre sus vivencias, o bien, una especie de ritual. Aun no estoy seguro, pero incluso puede estar asociado con un pueblo aledaño llamado Silent Hill, catalogado por muchos como maldito y con un grupo de fanáticos religiosos, de quienes se rumorean algunas atrocidades, como el atentado contra una pequeña. Es menester recabar información de dicho pueblo para constatar si hay relación. El departamento ahora está habitado por un hombre llamado Henry Townshend, tendrán que interrogarlo respecto a actividad sospechosa- Dijo mientras recogía el material -Por otro lado, es posible que encuentren algo que otros no con ayuda de nen... No me digan que no lo han sentido...- Al decir esto, instigó a que ambos muchachos miraran tras de sí con zozobra. 

-¡Hey, momento!- Leorio encaró a Mizai -¿Acabas de decir "encuentren"? ¿No vendrás con nosotros?

El aludido suspiró -Haremos el trabajo en conjunto, ustedes se encargarán de inspeccionar el departamento, mientras, yo iré a investigar más sobre nuestro sujeto, ¿De acuerdo? Hice reservaciones en el hotel South Ashfield a mi nombre- Dijo mientras les entregaba un papel -está en la otra cuadra, los veré ahí más tarde, si sucede algo llámenme, yo haré lo mismo.

____________________________________________

\- Vaya tipo loco, no me sorprendería que fuera miembro de ese tal grupo de lunáticos... -Comentó Leorio mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrían.

-A mí tampoco, parece un caso más de fanatismo religioso pero... hay algo de esto que no me agrada, el aura que se desprende de este sitio, tal vez el día de los avistamientos de verdad logró entrar y...

\- Hacer uno de sus ritos extraños ¿Entonces debemos suponer que posiblemente conozca y sepa utilizar nen? De ser así, eso le permitió quizás disfrazar el departamento o a sí mismo y que de esa manera no fuera posible encontrar rastro alguno de su presencia. Lo que sentimos podría ser incluso un post mortem, pero para eso tendría que haber... 

\- Muerto ese mismo día- Respondió severo -Dudo que lo que estamos percibiendo pertenezca al periodista perdido o al actual residente.

-No puedo creer que haya alguien viviendo en ese lugar- Dijo el otro mientras observaba los botones de la cúpula de metal colorearse tras ir cambiando de piso.

-No me sorprende, no todos son capaces de ver el aura, Leorio.

Volteó a Kurapika y notó que sus ojos amenazaban con cambiar de color, supo entonces que no era el único intentando ocultar sus emociones; tras unos segundos de meditarlo, eligió responder de manera cautelosa, con la esperanza de apaciguar al menor. -Tengo que admitir que esto me da mala espina, pero me tranquiliza el hecho de que eres mi compañero en esto- Su voz, aunque un tanto alegre, denotaba un dejo de nostalgia.

Captó su atención y al observar el espejo que el pelinegro tenía atrás, también se percató de su estado. -Lo mismo digo, siempre es bueno tener cerca a alguien conocido– Enunció con un intento de sonrisa, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad para beneplácito del otro. 

-Tal vez si alguien mantuviera contacto...- Expresó un molesto Leorio mientras salían del elevador.

-Al final todos tenemos caminos y objetivos distintos... 

\- Lo sé, lo sé, al menos ahora puedo ver que sigues entero- Casi gritó mientras tomaba la delantera, dando largas zancadas por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el rubio lo miraba divertido.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras avanzaban, uno incomodo que no era a causa de la compañía, más bien por la sensación que desprendía aquel edificio -¿Por qué interrumpir mi búsqueda por esto? - Pensó el rubio, intuyendo un debate similar en Leorio al mirar su expresión -Llegamos, apartamento 302- Anunció en tono serio.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba una puerta blanca con una mirilla al centro en la parte superior. Tocaron una vez... Dos veces, tres, cuatro... Ya era su décimo intento y no obtuvieron respuesta, llevaban alrededor de 40 minutos esperando, no era posible que Henry no se encontrara, les habían dicho que él estaba en casa. No dudaron más y forzaron la entrada.

No pudieron, no se abría. Ese departamento no podía ser allanado con nada, cada una de sus técnicas fue inútil. Ninguno imaginó que, al otro lado, se encontraba una puerta encadenada y un túnel que había llevado a Henry a un mundo alterno repleto de monstruos y fantasmas, creado por el asesino que estaban buscando.

-¿Cómo es posible que exista algo así? ¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo al sujeto que teníamos que interrogar?- Suspiró Leorio, recargando sus brazos en las rodillas.

-Aunque ese fuera el caso es inútil, no podemos entrar...- Sacó el teléfono y tecleó -Será mejor que llamemos a Mizaistom.

....

-¿Diga?

-No tenemos respuesta de Townshend y no podemos entrar. Nada de lo que hicimos funcionó- Indicó, mirando fijamente la puerta -Además... es como si el aura viniera del departamento y no de una persona- Dirigió su vista a Leorio, quien preguntó qué hacer por medio de ademanes. 

-Siendo que no encontré nada nuevo aquí, tendremos que ir directamente a Silent Hill y al Orfanato Wish House, que curiosamente era manejado por los fanáticos que les mencioné, se hacen llamar "la Orden"; al no existir registro de Sullivan puede que haya vivido ahí en su niñez, desde luego, esta solo es una suposición dada la cercanía que existe con South Ashfield y la naturaleza de los asesinatos. El orfanato está en un bosque aledaño a Silent Hill y nos queda a hora y media de camino. Pidan un mapa y nos veremos en Wish House, si le pasó o le pasará algo a Henry, antes debemos estar seguros de a qué nos enfrentamos.

-Entendido, nos veremos entonces- Habiendo colgado, se miraron con inquietud; dieron un último vistazo al lugar y regresaron al elevador de inmediato. Era obvio que debían llegar al pueblo maldito cuanto antes, sin embargo, la razón de sus acelerados pasos estaba lejos de ser Henry o dar con Walter. Esa atmósfera... evocaba dentro de ellos, algo desagradable.

____________________________________________

Teniendo el mapa del lugar, suben al auto en el que Leorio había llegado, éste enciende la radio en un intento por tranquilizarlos a ambos.

("When you think you're really alone, feel the eyes of someone looking in on you...")

... y arranca.

Ninguno habla en lo que resta del viaje, no hay necesidad. Saben perfectamente lo que el otro experimentó.

El objetivo y paradero de Walter, las dimensiones alternas, los 21 sacramentos, así como las peripecias que Henry estaba enfrentando por salir de su departamento, Eileen y toda la conexión existente... era asunto que jamás sería del conocimiento de los jóvenes cazadores.


	2. Un niño perdido

Despertó totalmente desorientado, con el sonido de un anuncio a medio caer chocando a causa de la brisa; su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo hormigueaba. Cuando al fin pudo sentarse no encontró nada familiar, tampoco había rastro de su hermana.

-¿Alluka...?

Frente a él, una carretera totalmente destruida y densa niebla ocultando el otro lado.

-¿Qué demonios...?

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

-¡Hermano mira! ¡Hay un parque de diversiones y un gran lago!

Alluka Zoldyck había estado tirada en la cama del cuarto de hotel revisando una guía turística sobre un lugar llamado Silent Hill y el Lago Toluca había llamado completamente su atención.

-Hmm, déjame ver eso –Killua abrió la revista y la revisó- Silent Hill... Espera, ¿no es ese el pueblo raro del que escuchamos en el restaurante de la carretera la otra vez?

-¡Apuesto a que son solo rumores! Además, ¿Qué lugar no es raro?

-Pero dijeron que estaba repleto de unos locos religiosos, que ya era pueblo de nadie, mira – Dijo, alzando la voz, mostrando la portada del material- esta cosa tiene años de publicada. Podría ser peligroso, no iremos.

Silent Hill, su sola mención le había causado un inexplicable repelús y su pronunciación un sabor amargo en el paladar.

Con esa terminante sentencia dejó a una pequeña haciendo un puchero y con ganas de saber cómo habría sido aquel lugar en sus mejores tiempos.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara... ¡Ya sé! Pediremos un gran bote de helado y veremos las películas que tú quieras. Podemos relajarnos unos días y luego iremos a otro lugar que nos llame la atención, ¿sí?

No podía estar enfadada, después de todo era su hermano, había estado protegiéndola y consintiéndola, además, no podía rechazar la oferta que acababa de hacerle y mucho menos esa mirada de cachorro. Rápidamente lo abrazó y luego el albino tomó el teléfono.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

-¡Alluka! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Alluka!

La niebla estaba por todo el lugar, no había ni un alma, todo estaba en condiciones de abandono; podía ver gracias a la poca luz que el agonizante día le proporcionaba, el alumbrado público no servía. Revisó su teléfono en busca de señal; no encendía. Se alteró aún más. Sus sospechas se confirmaban con cada segundo.

-¡Alluka! –Insistió. Comenzó a correr, si su hermana estaba en peligro no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo. Conforme avanzaba, su miedo acrecentaba -¡Alluka!- Enunció, en un desesperado intento por encontrarla. De pronto, escuchó un grito proveniente de un sitio no muy lejano.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

-Veamos... Estamos bastante cerca de York New, estuve ahí una vez con Gon y los demás, pero no fue para divertirnos, podríamos ir, ¿Qué te parece?- Ahora ambos hurgaban interesados en la revista que la menor poseía. 

-Suena bien, se ve colorido, y aquí dice que hay bastantes tiendas, museos y restaurantes. ¡Vayamos!- Dijo una emocionada Alluka con ojos inundados de alegría mientras le sonreía a su hermano. 

No le importaba ir a York aunque la probabilidad de encontrarse con Illumi o alguien más fuese alta, podía lidiar con eso. ¿Prefería emprender una huida presurosa que visitar aquel pueblo?

Descansados, empacaron lo poco que llevaban y se dirigieron al destino; por la cercanía no era necesario tomar un dirigible, bastaba con un autobús, sin embargo...

Un accidente en una carretera principal obligó al vehículo a tomar un desvió por Maine, en ese mismo lugar, había una caseta donde los pasajeros podrían tomar un descanso, ir al sanitario o a una tienda de conveniencia para después continuar el viaje. El ojiazul no tomó bien la noticia, sintió revuelto el estómago, mas no dijo nada, no quería preocupar a su hermana aunque tuviera la corazonada de que algo iba a salir mal.

Se quedó absorto, observando la carretera, algo le decía que no debían continuar, que regresaran y lo intentaran otro día. Este sentimiento le recordó a cuando se reencontró con Illumi en el examen de cazador. El peligro estaba a unos pocos metros, estaba seguro. 

-¿Hermano? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué estás viendo?- Interrumpió la menor, intrigada por la repentina quietud del jovencito. 

-¡Ah! (si) Nada, solo... nunca había visto un lugar como este– se llevó los brazos a la nuca -Todo está (mal) bien. (¿Por qué Maine?)- Ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la menor, marcharon a la tienda para comprar algunos refrigerios. Antes de entrar a la tienda volvió a echar un vistazo. Definitivamente volverían, encontraría una manera de excusarse con Alluka.

Nubes negras se apoderaron del cielo y estaban a punto de desbordarse, fuertes vendavales movían cables y letreros; ningún reporte meteorológico había pronosticado tal acontecimiento. Debido a esto, el conductor optó por pedir a los pasajeros que regresaran al autobús, mismo que ya se encontraba asegurado y preparado para situaciones como esta.

Y así comenzó a llover, grandes gotas resonaban en el pavimento y los hermanos aún no ingresaban al autobús. Justo cuando acababa de tomar en brazos a la niña un trueno cayó haciendo que la electricidad se fuera. 

Una ráfaga los golpeó y antes de que pudiera moverse...

Se desmayó.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ingresó azotando la puerta, en lo que parecía una vieja cafetería y ahí la vio, intentando esconderse entre las sillas.

-Killua... ayuda

-¡¿Nanika?!

Una figura humanoide estaba próxima a atacar a Nanika; tambaleante, sin brazos, ni ojos o boca; una estruendosa estática dominaba el ambiente. No sabía que era, solo entendía que tenía que matarla, así que ágilmente se colocó de manera protectora en frente de la chiquilla.

Esa cosa lanzó ácido, tuvo que arrancarse la manga de la camiseta.

En un rápido movimiento, se lanzó hacia el extraño ser, con su izquierda desgarró su cuello y éste cayó al suelo retorciéndose soltando un alarido, aprovechando esto, Killua retrocedió con la pequeña hacia una mesa del fondo manteniendo distancia de la horrible forma.

El chico estaba anonadado, "eso" no había muerto con su ataque; al contrario, reptó por el sucio azulejo y se irguió nuevamente aproximándose a ellos. Los estaba arrinconando, tenía que acabar con él; apartó a Nanika y repitió la táctica anterior, ahora con ambas manos. Una, dos, tres veces.

Al fin cayó y dejó de moverse, asestó un remate a la cabeza con el pie derecho; la estática dejó de escucharse y trajo un silencio sepulcral.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, un sueño... Inmediatamente, volvió con la asustada niña -¡Nanika! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Cuestionaba mientras le revisaba la cara y el resto del cuerpo en busca de alguna lesión. La pobre solo lloró y lo abrazó. Killua solo se remitió a rodearla con los brazos e intentar calmarla para saber qué era lo que había pasado. El agarre de la pequeña se aflojó e inmediatamente verificó que todo estuviera bien con ella. Respiraba, se había quedado dormida, suspiró aliviado, la dejó en un sillón y se dispuso a inspeccionar el lugar. 

Sobre la mesa contigua vio una radio, dedujo que la estática debía tener origen en el aparato, no en el ser que acababa de eliminar, y que si había dejado de escucharse en cuanto logró matarlo serviría como un aviso o radar, esto, suponiendo la probabilidad de encontrarse más alimañas iguales, así que la guardó. 

Justo en frente de él, había una larga barra y al final de esta un block de notas y una linterna. Hojeó el block en busca de alguna pista. Nada. Probó la linterna y al ver que funcionaba la aseguró en su cadera. Había más sillas y mesas, una máquina de pinball. Probó las luces, no había electricidad; el haberse cargado antes de salir fue su mejor decisión en este día. Saltó al otro lado de la barra en busca de baterías de repuesto. Solo encontró una pequeña mochila que resultó ser un botiquín de emergencia con pequeñas bengalas y un poco más de espacio; sería útil.

Hurgó en todos los rincones en busca de algo que le negara lo que él ya sabía. Algo que le diera esperanza.

Solo encontró un rollo de papel polvoriento que desenroscó rápidamente. 

Usted está aquí:

Silent Hill


	3. Vanidad ordinaria

Recién amanecía cuando una carta apareció en el pórtico de aquella pacífica morada, un par de horas después, Mito se encontró revisando el sobre. Enarcó una ceja al notar que no había remitente o destinatario, ni mensaje... supuso que el viento había arrastrado aquel papel a la puerta o alguna otra cosa; era raro, ya que tanto sobre como hoja estaban intactos, únicamente estaban doblados, era un material bastante bueno, tanto que pensó en aprovechar y darle un uso después. Sin mayor preocupación, dejó el sobre en la mesa y realizó sus actividades con normalidad.

Ya era mediodía cuando Gon se disponía a salir a vagar por la isla, siendo temporada vacacional podía aventurarse sin preocuparse por sus estudios. Era cierto que, comparado con todo lo que vivió en el pasado, lo que aconteciera en la isla no era nada, sin embargo, esas salidas le proporcionaban esa mínima pizca de adrenalina y emoción que alguna vez experimentó en sus viajes.

Tomaba una manzana del comedor cuando algo llamó su atención, un sobre bastante percudido y maltrecho. Extrañado, miró de reojo el sobre y preguntó a su tía qué era ese sobre.

-¿Dañado? Pero si estaba en perfectas condiciones, ¿Le habrá caído algo encima?- Dijo mientras ambos regresaban al comedor para revisar.

El niño no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba. -¿Lo ves? Está como nuevo, será mejor que lo guarde o en verdad se arruinará...- Se volvió al menor -¿Estás bien, Gon?- No hubo respuesta, Mito insistió con un tono preocupado -¿Gon?-

Se obligó a dar una respuesta afirmativa y a atribuir el estado del papel a la luz tan intensa del sol, al mismo tiempo que decía estar de acuerdo con su tía en la excelente calidad de las hojas. Observó, con el ceño fruncido y un inusual malestar, a la mujer llevarse el extraño objeto a guardar.

Se despidió de Mito y de la abuelita con una gran sonrisa y emprendió su camino. Un atisbo de esperanza lo invadió cuando pensó en que tal vez el sobre se veía así a causa del nen, Mito no podía verla como él lo hacía; resolvió descubrir el fenómeno en cuanto regresara. Dejó de lado el malestar que le había generado aquella “carta” y más animado aceleró el paso hacia el puerto.

▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼

Después de una amena cena, Gon procedió a ir por el papel para inspeccionar, estaba emocionado, tenía que saber de una vez por todas si su poder estaba regresando,; su padre le había dicho que solo no podía verlo ya que había vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente, no obstante eso no lo convencía. Se negaba de cierto modo a ya no tenerlo, no aceptaba su condición; averiguaría si al fin dejaría de ser tan débil o todo seguiría igual y sus ilusiones eran por nada.

Encerrado en su habitación tomó el sobre en sus manos, no se molestó en revisarlo, su intención solo era una; cerró los ojos y se concentró, después de un par de minutos detectó algo que él supuso era aura y a continuación intentó emitir algo de la suya para comprobar su hipótesis.

Nada.

Frustrado intentó de nuevo, el resultado fue el mismo; tomó el sobre nuevamente y pudo detectar un resquicio de “aura”. No comprendía del todo la situación y el malestar de la mañana se hizo presente una vez más, tal vez si era una señal de que su nen estaba de vuelta, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Quedó en shock por un momento cuando, al revisar el sobre al fin, leyó su nombre en el destinatario, lo miró con detenimiento pero no halló el remitente, tal vez se borró. Acto seguido sacó la hoja, estaba amarillenta y le hacía falta la esquina inferior izquierda, parecía quemada. Tenía unas cuantas líneas escritas en el centro con letra manuscrita.

Su respiración se aceleró al caer en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, sus pupilas se dilataron y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al leer el contenido:

“Necesito de tu ayuda, Gon.

Encuéntrame en el puerto de Yorknew, es importante.

Kite.”

Estaba atónito, el agarre de sus manos sobre aquel mensaje era tenso, ¿Por qué estaba tan incómodo si se trataba de Kite? Eran amigos, le había dicho que lo llamaría si llegaba a necesitarlo y justamente este era el momento. La percepción de su inutilidad acrecentó, temía no ser de ayuda y que su debilidad de nuevo provocara alguna tragedia. Aún así, quería encontrarse con él, mejor dicho, con ella.

Se encontraba en un dilema, por el estado del papel no sabía si se trataba de un mensaje viejo o si, por el aura emitida, de un mensaje encubierto para reservarse la importancia del asunto, al fin y al cabo fue apenas recibido el día de hoy.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza a causa del maremoto de opciones y emociones hasta que Mito llamó a la puerta para indicarle que era momento de dormir, se limitó a responder, sin abrir la puerta, que ya se había acostado.  
No tardó mucho en sentirse fatigado y de verdad meterse a la cama, consultarlo con la almohada quizás lo ayudaría.

▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼

Se quedó dormido y el hipocampo hizo de las suyas, recuerdos aparecían cual película casera, misma que se proyectaba para él, se veía así mismo como un actor desde lejos. Las cobijas se revolvían siendo él la causa hasta que las terminó pateando fuera de la cama, pronto él caería también. Vio el momento en el que Kite azotaba en el suelo tras saber que no podía ser revivido, la ira que manifestó y a su forma adulta masacrar a Pitou.

Su respiración era pesada y se detuvo unos segundos cuando se vio a sí mismo dirigir tan fuertes palabras a su mejor amigo, pudo apreciar con lujo de detalle cada emoción proveniente del ojiazul. Quiso gritar, no quería verse más a sí mismo haciendo y diciendo todas esas cosas, trató de levantarse, moverse, todo intento fue en vano. Fue cuando aterrizó en el piso que despertó.

Estaba al borde de una hiperventilación, se levantó y tomó la nota en sus manos, releyó y la estrujó.

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana cuando tomó varias cosas del armario y empezó a meterlas a su mochila. Sería complicado explicarle a su tía el motivo de su partida pero sabía en el fondo que no se le negaría el irse.

Siendo Kite, ¿Qué habría que temer? 

Deseaba ayudar, aventurarse a lo desconocido de nuevo, ser fuerte.

Tal como se lo propuso, por la tarde ya estaba trepado en un barco a su destino; aún ignoraba la razón del llamado pero eso no le impedía estar emocionado, ni siquiera cierta inseguridad que iba en aumento conforme se alejaba de su hogar.

▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼▼

Al llegar al puerto bajó entusiasmado y miró por todos lados en busca de su ahora amiga pelirroja, no la encontró. Se sentó en una banqueta a esperar, tal vez aún no llegaba a su encuentro; miraba a la gente pasar, pero de pronto el mal tiempo hizo acto de presencia, una llovizna acompañada por neblina invadió el lugar causando que los lugareños se retiraran dejando al niño solo. 

O al menos eso pareció hasta que una mujer de avanzada edad se aproximó a Gon y con un amable semblante le entregó otro papel. -Un joven alto con el cabello largo y blanco me pidió que te diera esto, tu eres Gon, ¿Verdad?- 

De inmediato se levantó de su lugar y cuestionó a la mujer sin asustarla, escuchó atentamente cómo aquel joven llamó la atención de la mujer y le pidió aquel favor para finalmente agradecer y abordar otro barco con destino desconocido. Tomó el papel, agradeció y dejó que la anciana siguiera su camino, se dejó caer en su lugar intentando procesar aquella descripción con ojos bien abiertos y un ligero temblor. No podía tratarse de él, después de todo ya no era él. Se obligó a salir del trance para develar el contenido del nuevo mensaje. 

“Lamento no estar aquí para recibirte, tuve que adelantarme,

debes llegar al aeropuerto Ringon, te daré nuevas indicaciones ahí.

Te explicaré todo después.

Kite”

En definitiva ya no sabía que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo era posible que “ese” Kite le haya contactado? ¿Habrá regresado a “la normalidad”? ¿Era posible eso siquiera? Podría ser una trampa, pero ¿De quién? ¿Qué conseguirían en todo caso? ¿Algún enemigo de Ging? No era posible. 

Iría y lo descubriría, trampa o no, quería saberlo, debía de haber una razón y una explicación a todo esto.


	4. El timbre del reloj suicida

Mientras caminaban en el espeso bosque, observaron algo parecido a una bodega con enrejado de metal, optaron por solo inspeccionar alrededor y, al notar que no tenía nada que ver con el sitio que buscaban, continuaron su viaje. No habían avanzado tanto, cuando se toparon con un par de piedras de aspecto grotesco, eran enormes y extrañas; además de eso, había pequeñas cercas de madera bastante sucias. 

Siguieron recorriendo hasta encontrar otro enrejado de metal, más alto que el anterior, que tenía un acceso por el cual entraron. Rondaron de nuevo por el siniestro terreno y se toparon ahora con una pequeña cerca de madera con otro acceso que usaron. Llegados a este punto, el mayor de los dos comenzaba a exasperarse por lo complicado del sitio. – Esto parece un laberinto, es claro que no querían que nadie se entrometiera en lo que sea que hacían – Su compañero solo asintió y lo alentó a seguir caminando entre la maleza por la tierra seca. 

Se acercaron a otra cerca de madera, de mayor tamaño que la anterior, con dos pilares de piedra caliza, y entre ellos, una puerta de metal y a la izquierda un letrero malogrado. – Parece que llegamos al fin – indicó el rubio haciendo que Leorio desviara su vista y avanzara a donde estaba él. – Orfanato Wish House – Dijo el pelinegro en voz alta. – Con que es aquí… – Acto seguido, intercambiaron miradas y al fin pasaron. 

Esperaban encontrar a Mizai adentro, pero no había señales de él por ninguna parte. –¿En serio esto es un orfanato? – Preguntó el más alto. 

–Lo fue, debe tener años de abandono, aunque me sorprende que siga en pie– Contestó el rubio mientras observaba el lugar. Ambos decidieron merodear por el patio de la edificación, observaron medias cercas hechas con troncos, faroles, juegos de metal oxidados y algunos árboles; no había nada relevante más que la vista de un enorme lago en la parte trasera del orfanato y el corral que encontraron cerca de la entrada. Quisieron esperar a Mizai para entrar, después de todo, él era el líder de la investigación.

–¿Cuánto más piensa tardar? ¿Y si lo llamas? – Insistió Leorio preocupado al mirar su teléfono y notar una hora de espera. 

-Supongo que si, tal vez haya pasado algo- Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó. El celular daba tono más no había respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo, nada. Le dijo a su compañero que intentase y al hacerlo obtuvo el mismo resultado. Atribuyeron su ausencia a algún fallo en el auto o bien, que podía estar manejando.

╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪╪

Ya eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde por lo que la luz comenzaba a escasear y los jóvenes cazadores se sentían aún más incomodos. No lo decían, pero querían marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible, ya no querían esperar más. –Intentaré de nuevo– Dijo un exasperado Leorio y procedió a marcar. Esta vez sonaba ocupado, esperó cinco minutos e insistió, de nuevo ocupado. -–¡Dios! ¿Qué diablos hace? – Marcó de nuevo y la voz del hombre lo reanimó, solo que se entrecortaba. –Ya estamos aquí, no te escucho bien– Se tapó un oído ya que un fuerte viento agitó los árboles de rededor. –¡¿Qué?! – Gritó, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Kurapika, quien luego alzó la ceja ante la escena que daba el pelinegro tratando de establecer comunicación, esperando el mensaje del zodiaco. – Se cortó– dijo apesadumbrado – Comenzó a escucharse estática y lo perdí– 

–¿Alcanzaste a entender algo? – Cuestionó el Kurta mientras observaba el exterior en busca de alguna señal de Mizai

–Solo que podíamos adelantarnos, tal vez llegue mientras husmeamos– Respondió resignado mientras andaba hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Kurapika –Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero estar aquí de noche–.

Subieron una pequeña escalinata de duela, llegando al pórtico, el cual tenía un par de barandales de madera, en la pared izquierda una ventanilla y, más adelante, algo escrito con lo que parecía pintura roja o… sangre. Se posaron en frente de la puerta y dudosos, la abrieron, arrancando un sonoro rechinido de las viejas bisagras. El olor a humedad y polvo dominaba el viejo orfanato, resquicios de humedad se hallaban en los muros desgajando la pintura. Justo frente a ellos una vieja vitrina, a lado derecho de ella, una escalera que conducía al siguiente piso, y en seguida una puerta bloqueada por una de las tantas mesas y sillas apiladas que había por todo el cuarto. 

–Dios… Este lugar se ve tan lúgubre… ¡Bien! ¡Comencemos! – exclamó Leorio, chocando su puño contra la palma izquierda, intentando sonar animado, y así ambos se dispusieron a buscar alguna pista para la investigación. 

Mientras su amigo buscaba entre las mesas, Kurapika optó por ir del lado contrario, un amplio espacio sin muebles, pero repleto que hojas regadas muy viejas. Se acercó a una mesa volteada cubierta con una alfombra roja y recogió las partes de lo que alguna vez fue un libro. –"La segunda señal, y Dios dijo, ofrece la sangre de los diez pecadores y el óleo blanco"… ¿Qué clase de libro es este…? – Con el ceño fruncido leyó las demás hojas, encontrándose así con fragmentos ilegibles y otros que, aunque claros, solo hablaban de algún dios, era al parecer la biblia de esos lunáticos.

Tras algunos minutos se encontraron en la escalera. – ¿Has encontrado algo Leorio? – preguntó.

–No, nada relevante, solo unos cuantos dibujos hechos por niños, pero ninguno del tipo que buscamos– le contestó resignado –¿Tuviste suerte allá? – 

–Tal vez, encontré algo como una biblia, puede que tenga algo que nos interese si es que de verdad los asesinatos son parte de un ritual. Tal vez debamos subir, seguramente ahí esté lo que buscamos– 

Ambos subieron por la corta escalinata y rápidamente se toparon con una puerta del lado derecho, Leorio tomó el pomo y lo giró. –¿Qué? ¡No se abre! – 

–Debe haber alguna llave, quizás en el mueble de abajo, iré a revisar– 

–¡No! ¡Lo haré ahora! – Acto seguido pateó la puerta con fuerza, pero para sorpresa de ambos no dio resultado –Esto no me agrada, se siente como la del departamento…– Se miraron con incertidumbre y Kurapika intervino tratando de percibir algo del otro lado, y tal como dijo su amigo, se sentía como la del domicilio de Henry. Tras intentar varias veces resolvieron buscar una llave, según el Kurta, podría ser la única manera de abrirla si es que estaba sellada con algo. 

Buscaron sin descanso hasta que el alto joven se percató de la hora que era, ambos con los ojos bien abiertos y clara incomodidad en sus caras decidieron salir. Kurapika llevó consigo los restos del libro que encontró y cerraron la puerta de golpe. 

–No sé que pienses de lo que voy a decir, pero este lugar me perturba, es como estar en peligro inminente… Me siento observado y ansioso, no me gusta– Mientras lo decía, Leorio observaba serio a la casa, su respiración, aunque no tan agitada, hacía ver un leve movimiento en sus hombros y pecho. 

–Leorio, yo… – Ni siquiera terminó cuando escucharon un fuerte golpeteo proveniente de la cerca trasera del orfanato, el pelinegro volvió la vista a Kurapika, quien comenzaba a manifestar sus ojos escarlatas. De nuevo, intentó apaciguarlo –Tal vez sea Mizai… pudo haber llegado por el otro lado – sugirió titubeante –Iré a revi… – 

–Iré contigo – Lo cortó, y se adelantó. El médico sabía que era mejor no aludir a la calma ya que él tampoco gozaba de ella, se apresuró a alcanzar al rubio. –Parece que solo fue el viento que movió un tablón de la cerca – Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. 

–Es un lugar bastante viejo, era de esperarse. Ahora volvamos, ya es tarde y no tarda en oscurecer, puede que encontremos a Mizai por ahí, tenemos por ahora lo suficiente. Vamos – Sentenció mientras ahora él se adelantaba con su derecha metida en el bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra revisaba el celular. 

Cuando estaban a punto de salir volvieron a escuchar el mismo ruido, ahora acompañado de un sollozo que los hizo correr de vuelta al lugar. Al llegar observaron a una pequeña figura pasar detrás de los tablones flojos, rápidamente saltaron la cerca y comenzaron la persecución. 

Entre ramas y árboles, los tres se abrieron paso hasta que salieron del bosque y se toparon con un camino de asfalto que conducía a quien sabe dónde, el pequeño ser seguía corriendo y pronto Leorio recordó aquel examen en donde conoció a sus amigos, Kurapika por otro lado, sentía que la silueta que huía le era familiar. 

La niebla dominaba el lugar y se hacía más consistente conforme avanzaban, aún así, no habían perdido de vista a su objetivo y, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Kurapika lanzó una de sus cadenas para atraparlo. Cuando lo logró y lo atrajo, los cazadores quedaron en shock, no era posible algo así, de ninguna manera. 

–Es ¿tú…? – Fue lo que Leorio pudo articular tras intentar regular su respiración, miro al ojigris y de vuelta al pequeño que claramente era una versión infantil de él, incluso portaba la vestimenta típica del clan. 

Kurapika disolvió la cadena, sus ojos brillaban con el bello tono de rojo, comenzó a temblar y su respiración se tornó tan pesada que tuvo que hacerlo por la boca. Aquel niño susurro algo inaudible y echó a correr de nuevo. La versión mayor no perdió tiempo y fue tras él, necesitaba respuestas. 

–¡Kurapika! – Gritó el médico mientras iba hacia su amigo, poco a poco salieron de su campo visual. –¡Kurapika! – Siguió corriendo sin encontrarlo, era oficial, los había perdido, se quedó parado intentando saber cómo proceder ante la situación, sacó el celular y cuando intentó llamar al zodiaco solo escuchó estática; las venas se marcaron en su frente, comenzó a desesperarse y miró a todos lados, llamó de nuevo a su amigo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Con cautela, siguió por el camino, y después de unos minutos al fin atravesó la niebla; notó que del bosque quedaba ya muy poco y que a lo lejos se hallaba un pequeño pueblo, continuó andando hasta topar una calle ancha –Esto parece un pueblo fantasma… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya está oscuro! – No sabía por dónde ir, así que optó por su izquierda ya que se veía otra calle conectada a contra esquina –Katz St… será por aquí entonces. Más le vale no hacer nada estúpido… – Encendió la lámpara del teléfono y siguió derecho a pasos apresurados; se sentía incómodo e inseguro, no obstante, debía sobreponerse, Kurapika podría estar en peligro y él era el único que podía ayudarlo dadas las circunstancias. Inspeccionaba en toda dirección, pasó la calle Martin decidiendo dejarla para después y llegó a un restaurante, se asomó por el vidrio, pero no alcanzó a ver nada. 

Dio la vuelta para continuar cuando una sirena parecida a una alerta de bombardeo sonó.


End file.
